Reason for Being
by Mahler Avatar
Summary: An elderly Kim and Ron ring in the New Year, but Ron is harboring a dark secret that he's keeping from Kim for her own good. Or is it?


_Happy New Year to all, and I hope that your holidays were merry and bright. Here's my submission for white's 6th Annual SnowDaze Holiday Story Contest, right under the wire as usual. This tale is a bit darker than my usual holiday fare, but I promise a lighter one for next year. Enjoy._

13

* * *

 _ **Reason for Being**_

* * *

"Are you awake, KP?"

Ron's crinkled eyes looked down at his sleeping wife. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her husband of nearly 60 years, her wrinkled features widening into a smile.

"Morning, Ron," she croaked.

"Morning, my angel. Happy New Year's Day, plus one. Time to get ready for your doctor's appointment."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Having the whole extended family over for Christmas really took a lot out of me."

He smiled back, "Me too, but every day we're both still able to get up is a badical day in my book."

As one of her joints suddenly popped, she grumbled back, "Well, if you say so…"

Ever so slowly, she sat up and swung her legs out of bed. With difficulty, she tried to push herself up as she always did, but Ron was right there to help her into the wheelchair. Years of fighting supervillains had left her much worse for wear, and although the many wounds and broken bones had healed long ago, those injuries had taken their inevitable toll.

As he wheeled Kim into the bathroom to get washed up, he graced his adopted sister with a grateful smile.

"Morning, Hana. While you take care of Kim, I'll go fix us all some breakfast."

"No problemo, Ron."

He was thankful for Hana's help in taking care of Kim over the past year. Now retired as well, she had been more than happy to assist in caregiving, as Ron was nearly too old himself now to help out, his Mystical Monkey Power notwithstanding. But he was still willing, if barely able.

But as he began to break what was perhaps the 25,000th egg of his life, his mood began to darken as he thought back to Kim's emergency room visit of the week before.

 _As Kim rested quietly in the next room, Ron carefully inquired, "Well, Dr. Liu, what's the prognosis?"_

 _She gave him a long, hard look and answered, "In a word, simply general exhaustion. Very common around the hustle and bustle of the Christmas season, especially considering her age. No changes to speak of, for the most part."_

" _For the most part? What do you mean?"_

 _A small sigh escaped her lips. "As you know, Kim's condition is chronic, but fortunately, not terminal. But she's not getting any younger, and as strong willed as she is, time eventually takes its toll on all of us. However, her mind is as sharp as ever as far as I can tell."_

" _But what about her forgetfulness? It seems to be getting worse as of late."_

 _The doctor chuckled. "If you don't mind me saying so, that's like the pot calling the kettle black. Your own memory has never been that good, you know."_

 _Ron gently scratched the back of his neck and chuckled back, "Yeah, heh-heh, I grant you that my noggin has never been one of my strong suits. But you know that I still care for her quite a lot, and I'm naturally more aware of any subtle changes in her than most others are."_

 _The doctor smiled back, "Naturally. She's lucky to have such a committed husband."_

 _He tried to brush off the compliment. "Thanks. But a lot of little things have been adding up lately. And I'm really getting concerned."_

" _Such as?"_

" _Well, she's been reminding me to do stuff that I've told her has been done already. And just yesterday she was wondering aloud how Shego was doing. I reminded her again that Shego passed on last year. And that she was the last of her former enemies to go."_

 _Dr. Liu tapped her chin. "Well now, that's something we need to look into. But given her personality, perhaps she just misses her former crime fighting life, and the youth and health she once enjoyed while she dealt with all of her foes."_

" _Well, there could be something to that I suppose."_

" _How about any other issues? Does she have any problem remembering what day of the week it is, or any appointments she's made?"_

" _No, she's the one who usually has to remind me."_

" _Well, that's typical considering your personality types. How about birthdays, anniversaries and upcoming holidays?"_

 _Ron beamed, "No problemo there at all. She remembers those like clockwork. In fact, we just had a wonderful Christmas. The whole family was over, including the newest additions, our first great grandkids."_

" _Any problem remembering anyone's names?"_

 _He shot her a sly look. "With names like Ronald Stoppable IV and Amberly Kim Stoppable? I don't think so."_

" _Well then, I wouldn't be too worried, but I'll be happy to set up some in-depth cognitive testing for her next week if you'd like."_

" _That would be great, doc. Thanks."_

 _Her smile faded as she continued, "Now, let's talk about you."_

 _Ron's jaw tightened imperceptibly._

" _Have you told her yet?"_

 _A few seconds ticked by before he answered. "Doc, we've already been through this. Like, every time I come in."_

" _Yes, I know we have, Ronald. And I respect your right to patient confidentiality, but I still say Kim has a right to know. She is your wife, you know."_

 _He tersely replied, "I'll let her know when the time is right, and not a moment before."_

 _Another few uncomfortable seconds passed by before the doctor curtly responded, "I had given you six months to live, but you've already made it to nine. And I really do hope that you can make it to twelve, or even longer. But your condition is irreversible, and eventually it will catch up with you. You're terminally ill, Ron. You can't deny this fact."_

 _He gave a curt shrug. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Doc. And don't tell me I'm in denial. The last person who tried to say to me 'It's more than just a river on the planet which we now control' got thrown into his crashing spaceship by yours truly. And I'm still here."_

 _He paused for emphasis. "He's not."_

 _The doctor sighed, "Yes, your battle with those aliens is now the stuff of legend, and I don't mean to denigrate that for a second. But it's my professional opinion that you're pushing yourself too hard, especially in your condition. You might even drop dead of a stroke_ _ **before**_ _the disease takes you. You insist on taking Kim everywhere, doing the shopping and cooking, doing the household chores, even pushing her everywhere in her wheelchair."_

 _A tiny flash of blue appeared in Ron's eyes as he exploded, "But don't you understand? Kim needs me! I can't let her down, nor can I let her know what's wrong with me until I'm much closer to… well, you know. But I will NOT be an additional burden to her. She's got enough to worry about as it is."_

 _Wagging her head in mild frustration, Dr. Liu continued, "Well, it's your business I suppose. But now that you mention it, I wonder if your unusual powers have anything to do with your longevity? If so, that's something that should be studied."_

 _She gave him a hopeful look. "It could even lead to a cure for others someday."_

 _Ron remained impassive for a moment. But although his age spots now far outnumbered his freckles, his features began to take on the aspect of a much younger and happier man._

" _No, Doc. I don't think that's it at all. I made a promise to Kim when we were kids that I would always have her back. And almost 60 years ago now, I added another promise: 'until death do us part.' I've never reneged on either promise, and I don't plan on starting now. I love Kim. I love her more than life itself. That's the thing that keeps me going, and that's the thing that's keeping me alive."_

 _Dr. Liu had seen more than her share of life and death in her career, and may have become a bit jaded over the years, but she still knew true, unconditional love when she saw it. And it reminded her that love, combined with determination, was a very powerful force indeed. Her eyes began to mist over as she considered her reply._

" _All right, you've convinced me. But only for the moment. I still want to see you every week so I can monitor your condition. But I do want you to find some way to slow down and ease the physical and emotional burden on yourself. And for God's sake, get some rest? Doctor's orders."_

 _He flashed an all-knowing smile. "Now you're sounding just like Kim the time she said, 'I know what's best for Ron, even if he doesn't.' But I do understand, Doc. And remember that I do have my sister over to help now. Will that help fill your prescription?"_

 _With a tiny sigh of relief she agreed, "Yes, that does help somewhat. But please consider doing even more to ease the burden, or I WILL break confidentiality and inform Kim of your condition. Clear?"_

" _Clear," he mumbled back._

" _So then, I'll see you both here next week at the same time?"_

" _Yeah, see you then…"_

Ron was just finishing making the chocolate omelet he had created, with fresh raspberries as a zesty garnish, when Hana wheeled in Kim.

Kim drooled, "Ooh, something smells delish. One of your specialties?"

"You bet, Kim. Nothing but the best for you, you know that."

She took one bite and smiled in approval. "Mmm. My compliments to the chef."

"Thanks, KP." As he looked at her sitting in her wheelchair, he had an interesting thought.

"Kim, I've been thinking. Remember that souped-up wheelchair Felix Renton had when he was back in high school? What would you say if I could set you up with one of your own? I'm sure that Wade could fix you up, for old time's sake. Or maybe even one of his sons. They seem to have inherited his knack for spiffy inventions and upgrades."

"That sounds spankin,' Ron! And without Drakken and Motor Ed…" She paused for effect. "Or _Shego_ around to jack it, I won't have to worry about being dumped on my head."

"And it's still such a pretty head, KP."

She grinned back with a wizened smile, "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Stoppable."

Hana giggled lightly as Ron continued, "So, I have a feeling Dr. Liu will have some good news for us today."

Kim gently wagged her head. "Ever the eternal optimist, eh, Ron?"

"There's no other way to be, Kim. Booyah."


End file.
